Naya Storyline Transcript
< Back to Naya storyline Chapter 1: Adversaries Meet Scene 1: Naya, Lio and Angelia is at the Slums Lio: Sis Angel, catch this~ Lio catapults Flutterfly into the air towards Angelia. Angelia catches it and tosses it back. Lio: Is it fun? Angelia: Yes, it is quite. Lio: Then let's do it again~ Angelia: Wait! I'm not ready yet... Lio hits Flutterfly with his slingshot, Angelia backs away, trying to catch it, but ends up knocking into Nigel. Angelia: I, I'm so sorry... Angelia picks up Flutterfly, head bowed. Nigel: Enjoying life are you. Comes to the Slums, offers no help at all. All you have done is play with kids. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Lio: Nigel, you've mistaken. I was the one that... Nigel: Lio, go back to the Big House. Lio: Uguu... Angelia: It's okay. You can leave. Angelia gives Flutterfly back to Lio, and Lio scurries off. Naya steps between Angelia and Nigel, angered. Naya: So, what's the big deal? If there's something you want from us, go ahead and say it. We'll do anything! Nigel: Is that so? Well, recently Buzzwing Bugs have been a major problem in the Slums. You girls go capture some bugs for me. Naya: Piece of cake. Give us half a day and we'll bring you your bugs! Nigel: I'll take your word for it. The timer starts... now. Naya takes a step forward. Naya: Childish! Angel, let's go. Angelia and Naya leave the scene. Scene 2: Angelia and Naya walk towards a swarm of Buzzwing Bugs near the Slums Naya: Damn that Nigel! We'll finish this in an instance. scene Angelia puts the bugs into a cage. Naya: Too easy! Time to go back and rub it in his face! Scene 3: Nigel paces at the Slums Angelia and Naya enter the scene. Naya throws the cage at Nigel's feet. Naya: Here is your bug, take it! Nigel: Pretty fast, but don't think you're done yet. Nigel walks past Naya and faces Angelia directly. Nigel: Kill the bug and get the silk from its abdomen. Angelia backs away, but Nigel continues walking up to her. Nigel: The clothes we wear are all woven from the silk of these pests. As precious former nobles, you've never imagined this, have you? Naya: Hey, enough is enough! Angel, leave this to me! As Naya walks towards the cage of Buzzwing Bug, Nigel takes out his sword. Nigel: The one I'm ordering is her, not you! Naya: ...YOU! Naya takes out her bow, but Angelia steps in between Naya and Nigel. Angelia: Naya, it's fine. I'll do it. Angelia walks towards the cage, and Naya and Nigel keep their weapons. Nigel: What's the matter m'lady? Too hard for you? Angelia: T, That's not the case. I'll get to it now... Hyacinthus: Nigel, stop. Hyacinthus enters the scene. Hyacinthus: Don't mess with them anymore, will you. Nigel: Party pooper... whatever, let's go. Nigel moves over to grab the cage. Just as he is about to leave, Naya stops him. Naya: Hold it you foul brute, were you toying with us!? Nigel: Shut it, Queen Kong. In the Slums, I am the rules. Nigel and Hyacinthus exit the scene, leaving Naya angered. Chapter 2: True Colors Scene 1: Naya and Hyacinthus are at the Slums Bags of supplies lies between them. Naya: Thank you for giving us these supplies. Hyacinthus: It's okay. You have to take care of each other when you are living in the Slums~ Also, it's sort of an apology for what Nigel did to you girls the other day... Naya: Oh, so these are not for free... But from my point of view, I don't get why you are helping such a terrible guy. Hyacinthus: It's fine. In fact, Nigel is not as bad a person you think he is... Footsteps sound near the two. Hyacinthus takes out her dagger and moves between the sound and Naya, on guard. It turns out to be Nigel and another man, engrossed in their conversations. Naya: UGH, why do we have to run into THIS guy on our way back... Hyacinthus: Wait, let's see what are they going to do. The two crouch, making themselves hidden. As Nigel walks off, the other man surveys his surroundings, before following Nigel. Naya: Hmmm, the man talking to Nigel is acting strange... Hyacinthus: I noticed that too... Quick, let's follow them! Naya: Huh!? I don't give a damn about that guy. I gotta take these supplies back to Angel... As Naya walks away, Hyacinthus moves in front of her to block her path. Hyacinthus: You took the supplies I gave you, wouldn't hurt if you accompany me this time! Hyacinthus pushes Naya towards where Nigel and the man walk off to, and the both of them take off running. Scene 2: Naya and Hyacinthus follow Nigel and the man to the outskirts of the Slums Naya and Hyacinthus crouch behind some barrels and boxes, keeping themselves out of sight. Nigel: Alright. What do you want to talk about? Slums Man: Brother Nigel... The man seems to struggle with an internal dilemma, then he kneels on one knee. Slums Man: ...Forgive me! I really needed the money! As the man rushes towards Nigel, Hyacinthus shouts out. Hyacinthus: Nigel, look out! She runs between Nigel and the man, and takes the impact of the man's strike. As Hyacinthus falls, Naya rushes to intercept the man. scene Nigel: You guys... thanks. Nigel walks towards the man, sword drawn. Nigel: So, what was that all about? Slums Man: I, I'm sorry... my son is deathly ill and it's too expensive to see a regular doctor. A traveling rune sorcerer that just happens to pass by said he could cure my son at a cheaper price... Hyacinthus: So you decided to rob Nigel? Slums Man: I'm so sorry. Even though today's the dye workshop's payday, I still don't have enough money. Nigel just so happened to walk by... Nigel: I've seen plenty of sorcerers like that. That guy's a complete scam; he only wants your money and has no intentions of curing your son. Shocked, the man sinks to the ground on one knee. Slums Man: It can't be... is death the only option for my son now? Nigel walks away from the man, and after a moment's consideration, throws a bag of money towards the man. Nigel: I'll take care of the money. Take your son to a proper doctor. Slums Man: Really!? Nigel: I'll pretend that the incident today never happened. However, you must swear, for the sake of your son, never to do something this foolish ever again! Slums Man: T... Thank you so much, Brother Nigel! The man takes the money and goes off. Naya: I'm genuinely surprised... I thought you would kick him out of the Slums without question. Nigel: Everyone in the Slums is like my family. Small mistakes like that can easily be forgiven. Nigel turns towards Hyacinthus. Nigel: Even if you didn't jump in front of the blow, I won't be hit anyway. So next time, don't do something so reckless again. Nigel crouches down. Nigel: How's your injury? Hyacinthus: Just minor scratches, no big deal~ Nigel stands up, and turns towards Naya. Nigel: You, check for me to see if Hyacinthus' injury is serious or not. Naya: What? Do it yourself! Nigel: You're both female; it's easier that way. Hyacinthus: Why are you looking at me like that? I never said that I was... Naya: I, I get it. I'll check her for injuries! Naya runs towards Hyacinthus and helps her up. Nigel: If it's serious, drag her to a doctor even if she says no. I'll take care of the money as well. Nigel walks off. Naya: Man he should stop trying to act "cool". If he's concerned, show it! Hyacinthus: Brother Nigel has always been like that. I'm used to it. Naya: But you had a point after all. He's a much nicer person than I previously thought. How about you? Short hair along with that rough and manly speech; if you hadn't told me, I really thought you were just a nicer looking guy. Hyacinthus: I need to help Nigel take care of the Slums. Acting like this makes doing things easier! Naya: ... Sacrificing yourself to protect Nigel and doing so many other things for him, are you... Hyacinthus blushes from head to toe, looking around in panic. Hyacinthus: N, no, that's not the case. As long as I can shoulder some of Nigel's responsibilities, I'll be quite satisfied. Naya considers her in silence. Chapter 3: Reconciliation Scene 1: In Nigel's house, Hyacinthus lies on the floor, surrounded by Naya, Nigel, Angelia and Lio Angelia: Nigel, are you okay? The alarm rings, much to their shock. Naya: Another monster alarm!? Scene 2: The group rushes out to see orb monsters invading the Slums Nigel fends off a group of orbs that are chasing the people in the Slums. At another part in the Slums, Naya unfolds her bow. Naya: Come at me you monsters! Suck on this! However, the orbs only evade Naya, bypassing her. Naya: Eh, what's going on? Naya tries to chase after them, but another group of orbs approaches her. Naya: Ugh! They just keep coming! scene With the group of orbs defeated, Naya runs off. Naya: Angel? Lio? Naya looks around. Naya: Dammit, where are they! Scene 3: Naya moves to another part of the Slums, and witnesses Nigel finishing off a group of orbs Naya: Nigel? Nigel: Dammit, dammit, dammit! Give Hyacinthus back! Give her back! Nigel doesn't seem to have heard Naya, only continuing hacking at the fallen orbs. After a while, he sinks to the ground, looking defeated. Nigel: Why... why do you take people I care about away from me... Naya approaches Nigel, and Nigel immediately stands up. Nigel: Why are you here? So... you saw everything? Hmph, funny, isn't it? Want to laugh, go ahead! Naya: I don't find it funny at all... The earth shakes as a giant orb flies above them. Naya: Holy, this is a big one! Nigel: Curses! Nigel tries to chase after the giant orb, but falls. Nigel: Ughhhh... Naya runs up to him. Naya: You are way too reckless. At least catch a breath! Nigel: I can't! I must protect the Slums, or else Hyacinthus's sacrifice will be in vain! I don't need your help! Naya: You are going to get yourself killed very soon if you keep being so reckless. Hyacinthus will NOT want to see you like this! I can never get along with you, but I consider Hyacinthus to be my friend as well. So, for once, we will work together and get rid of these monsters! Nigel: ...... Understood. Let's go. Naya helps Nigel up. The two starts to walk but Nigel stops after a while. Naya: Why are you stopping? Are you injured? Nigel: ... Thank you. Naya: ...... No big deal, now let's keep moving! Chapter 4: Maiden In Love ...Angelia and Naya accompanied Nigel to the Desert Bazaar to unearth Theodore's secrets. After beating the secrets out of robot merchant Sherlock, they decided to take a quick break while the rune chariot is recharging... Scene 1: Angelia and Nigel walk around the Desert Bazaar, with Naya following them behind. Angelia: Thank you for letting us take a stroll around the Bazaar. Nigel: The rune chariot needs to recharge until tomorrow morning anyway. Since we will begin our plan to infiltrate the castle immediately upon return, I won't mind taking some time off here. Angelia: But this Bazaar is huge. Any recommendations? Nigel: Try Beastbone cake. From what I've heard, it's a delicacy here in the Desert Bazaar. Angelia: A cake... is there something to drink? Nigel: Desert water spheres. There should be vendors selling them around here. Naya: (...Sigh, can't join in the conversation.) Angalia runs towards Naya. Angalia: Naya, are you thirsty? Naya looks around frantically while Nigel walks towards them. Naya: Oh...desert water spheres right? I saw them a while ago; I'll go buy them! Naya runs off. Angelia: Naya? Scene 2: Naya walks alone in the Desert Bazaar Naya: What's wrong with me? Something felt... off when seeing those two talk. What's this dull pain in my heart... Naya shakes herself out of it. Naya: ...Forget it. All this thinking is making my brain tired. I guess thinking is just not my thing. The vendor that sells desert water spheres......should be somewhere around here... A man enters the scene. Drunkard: Missy~ you're so pretty~ are you alone? Naya: Hey, you are drunk! Stay away from me! Drunkard: Nahhhh, I'm not drunk... Wanna drink? We can share a glass, come onnnn... The drunkard approaches Naya, but Naya knocks him back, unfolding her bow. Naya: I said, STAY AWAY from me! Naya and the drunkard fight. After a while, it is revealed that Naya has the upper hand. Drunkard: You dare hit me? Boys, get her! Naya: Eh? Another man enters the scene and strikes Naya from behind. Naya falls on one knee. Drunkard: Alright, you broad, time to teach you a lesson. As the two men close into Naya, Nigel jumps in and fends them off. Nigel: Leave, before I get any more pissed off! Drunkard: Lord have mercy! After the two men run off, Nigel walks towards Naya and crouches. Nigel: Are you alright? Naya: Thank you. Didn't expect someone to hit on a tomboy like me... Nigel: Cough! Nigel quickly stands up and looks away. Nigel: Your chest... Naya: Hmmm? Yikes, must be from the scuffle with that drunkard... You, no peeping! Nigel: As if I want to! Cover it up will you! Naya: None of your business, dumbass! Naya runs off. Chapter 5: More To Come Scene 1: Naya and Angelia stand by a campfire at the outskirts of the Desert Bazaar Naya: ...and then the guy said "As if I want to!" How can he say that! Angelia: Uh-huh~ Naya: Angel, why are you smirking... Angelia: Naya, are you... in love? Naya: T, that's not possible... Angelia: You've been talking non-stop about Nigel for quite a while now. Did you not realise that? Naya: N, no... that's not the case! He is a rude brute, an arrogant show-off. I... Angelia: So this is the type Naya prefers? How do you describe Nigel... very masculine? Naya: Well, he does have a nicer side to him, and he looked kinda cool when he rescued me... Angelia: Yep, you are totally in love~ Naya: But look at me. A tomboyish Queen Kong. Even if I care about him, there is no way that he falls in love with me, right? Angelia: It's not about how Nigel sees you. It's about how you think about yourself. The past few years, I've already had several blind dates arranged... Naya: Blind dates!? Angelia: For political concerns, I am very likely to marry some noble that I have no affection to in the future. Therefore, falling in love has never been an option for me to consider. Naya: Angel... Naya puts a hand on Angelia in an attempt to offer comfort, but Angelia shrugs it off. Angelia: So I said to myself, if people around me are troubled by love, I will do my best to support them so I can get a small taste of what love feels like. So go for it. I will support you wholeheartedly! Naya: W, wait! Are you telling me to confess to him? I am not mentally nor physically prepared to do that!? Angelia: No worries. Naya has a unique charm of her own. Naya: That's not the problem... A loud noise startles Naya and Angelia. Angelia: What's that noise!? Naya: I'll check it out. You stay here! Naya runs toward the source of the noise. Scene 2: Naya, in pursuit of the source, encounter a pack of Brown Feather Wolves. Nigel: Look out! Nigel rushes into the scene, swinging his sword at a wolf. Naya and Nigel join forces to defeat the pack of wolves. Naya: You surprised me... thanks. Immediately after uttering those words, Naya falls on one knee. Nigel: Hey, you're injured. There is a bite mark on your left calf. Go to the tent and get it patched up. Nigel helps Naya up. Just as Nigel is about to walk away, Naya stops him. Naya: Nigel, wait! Nigel stops, puzzled, and turns towards Naya. Naya: T, thank you for always saving me... Nigel: Didn't you just thank me? Naya blushes. Naya: Errr... W, what I want to tell you is that... Nigel: Ah, right. I have something to tell you! Naya: What! What do you want to talk about? Naya's face heats up. Nigel: After we return to Kingdom of the Sun, we will carry out the plan immediately. About the paths we take to sneak inside the Capitol, I still have some questions. Mind if I discuss that with you later? Naya: Oh, yeah. No problem... Nigel: Then let's go back to camp. Before the rune chariot is ready, there are still plenty of things to tend to. By the way, what did you want to tell me back there? Naya: No big deal. I'll tell you once everything is settled. Nigel: What's so secretive that you can't tell me now? Naya: S, shut up, I just feel like making you wait. Got a problem with that? Now get moving! Naya runs ahead. After a while, Nigel follows.